


Ripples In Time

by MeltyCat, Thatredheadedchick12



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat - Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatredheadedchick12/pseuds/Thatredheadedchick12
Summary: Timelines are skewed and threats are rising. Kronika threatens life as everyone knows it. Can they stop her with the help of the thunder god?An alternate universe fic loosely based on MK11 events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that has been converted from an ongoing RP. Please be patient for updates, as it's still in progress.
> 
> I play:
> 
> Kuai Liang  
> Hanzo Hasashi  
> Rae Taylor
> 
> My co-author plays:
> 
> Raiden  
> Kung Lao  
> Raihiko Kobayashi
> 
> All other characters are universally played.

The universe was out of balance again. It was like a ripple throughout the universe, felt throughout. Everyone knew it and it could only mean one thing: There would be a fight. One bigger than usual. One probably never seen before and never seen again.

Kuai Liang had ended up embroiled in the gathering that had been announced by the thunder god. He was no stranger to it and had expected as much as soon as he'd felt the winds change. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had no doubts that it would be explained.

He had originally been turned to the cause only years prior, but his conviction to it was already iron strong.

He stood awaiting instructions, overlooking the gathered people below the bridge on which he stood. They had met in a non-descript town in Earthrealm. A smart idea indeed. 

Hanzo Hasashi slowly wandered beside him and leaned on the wooden railing. "Thoughts?"

"I think we require more. This isn't exactly an army, is it?"

"Agreed." Hanzo looked to the thunder god and gestured to the growing crowd on the ground below the bridge they were on. It appeared as though their presence was causing a stir. He knew it wouldn't be long until Raiden wouldtake them away. Too much attention was dangerous. "Lord Raiden, are there others down there.

Raiden looked out over the group of people. Many, many familiar faces. Good. Very good... But not enough. Not enough if they were to defeat this new theat. Even now he could feel the darkness growing in Earthrealm.

He could not let this happen.

He looked to the forming group of mortals below and raised a brow as a curious energy caught his attention. It was so small that he was sure few, if any in their group would feel it. 

Every little bit helped. Perhaps with the right training... But he needed to find out who they were first and just what their ability would be.

"There... Might be one. I am unsure. We will seek them out once we are finished here." he said before he turned his attention back to their group.

Raihiko raised a brow as she looked over the gathering. What were they talking about? One what?

\---

Rae had been travelling. She liked the quiet life, but events tended to interrupt her peace and quiet a lot and frequently. She had started on her travels to get away from conflict, only to end up in the small town. It was nothing special. A little grubby, in fact, but she hoped it would give some respite. Sadly, that seemed as if it wouldn't be the case. The group on the bridge looked... Problematic.

\---

Raihiko was unsure what to think as she arrived to her destination. It was only a few days since the God of Thunder came to her and told her of a darkness creeping towards earthrealm. She was not a true Earthrealmer, more of an implant, but as a refugee from the wrath of Shao Kahn in outworld, she felt he was right in saying the fate of this world was her problem as well.

As she made it to the small group of people forming near an old wooden bridge, she could only assume she was in the correct place from the garb everyone wore. Different styles, but most definitely those of warriors.

Men and women stood before Raiden and Rai was more than happy to keep to herself on the outskirts

Liu Kang, who had joined about 20 minutes prior with Kitana and Kung Lao by his side, folded his arms. "Shall we scout on the ground?"

"I would not be quite so eager to go get your butt seen." Kung Lao grined over to his friend and adjusted his hat.

"He's right. We already stick out like a sore thumb. We need to be quick. I can go down there myself and find them." Kitana gestured below with a hand. She would have no problem rooting them out without making a show of it. It was what she was good at. 

Hanzo nodded. "I think that would be wise. What is your opinion, Lord Raiden?"

Raiden nodded to Kitana. She was right. She was probably best fit for this particular job.

As he was about to speak, a motor could be heard approaching.

Johnny groaned as Sonya yelled about how she was, once again, right about how they should have taken that right turn and how if they had they would have been on time.

He stopped his bike and kicked the kickstand down and pulled his helmet off before he helped Sonya.

"Sorry we are late, Lord Raiden. SOMEONE decided to use the map in his head, rather than the one in his hand." Sonya greeted as they moved closer to the others. 

"So. What did we miss?" Johnny grinned as he looked around.

Sub-Zero rolled his eyes. Great. This lug head was all they needed. Sure, he was a great fighter and they needed all the help they could get, but he had a habit of making everyon in the room feel like they wanted to punch hi in the eye simultaneously. "This is NOT the time."

"Hey, hey, chill out, Ice man! I come in peace. Lot has happened the last few years, in case you havent noticed. I aint the same hot actor as I was. Well... I am... But i have grown. Honest." Johnny grinned.

Raihiko couldnt help her eye roll as she watched the man that had just arrived.

Kitana had taken that moment to sneak down into the crowd to source the individual that Raiden could clearly sense while everyone else dealt with the ego that was Johnny Cage.

Hanzo gave a slight bow to the pair. "It will not be long, then we will regroup and get to work."

\---

Down in the crowd, Rae was busy watching the bridge much like the rest of the people, but was also listening in to conversations.

People were talking about who they thought they were, what they thought they were doing and if everyone was in danger or not. Some women were threatening to call authorities, while others were just wanting to go back home for safety.

Suddenly, a man shoved backwards into her and she had no choice but to deflect his body. It was a move that came naturally to her and she slipped one way as her energy field repelled him in the other right into another man.

"Oi! Watch where you are shoving!"

"YOU SHOVED ME!"

"You think I'd wanna touch you, you gotta be shittin' me."

"Get fucked."

It was then a fight broke out and Rae groaned inwardly as she had no choice but to try and push her way out of the crowd.

Raiden felt it. The flux in energy. He squinted a bit as he looked down over the crowd of gawkers. He had noticed when Kitana made her way down. He hoped she had picked up on it as well. 

He basically ignored the goings on around him as he watched Kitana weave through the crowd. Something was happening. There was a bit more movement in the crowd. 

"So what's the plan, Lord Raiden?" Johnny asked as he grabbed Sonya by the waist as they walked closer.

Raihiko was happy to listen now. She was also quite curious. She was more than happy that her appearance had gone, for the most part, unnoticed, but she was aching to know just what she would be needed for. 

"When Kitana retrieves our... New recruit... We shall go to the Fire Gardens to train under the hospitality of Grandmaster Hisashi." Raiden explained. "We will ready ourselves while we wait for our enemy to make the first move."

That sounded like a very good plan. 

"Indeed. The Fire Gardens will welcome you all with open arms." Hanzo then glanced to Johnny with a look of mild distaste. "So long as respect is maintained at ALL times."

Sonya couldn't help but let out a laugh at that, before looking over to Rai. "Hey, you're a new face around here. I'm Sonya Blade." She held out her hand to shake. If they were going to be working together, she figured she would at least try to be respectful and polite, even if Johnny wasn't.

Raihiko looked down at the hand offered, before she looked back up at the woman it belonged to. What was she.... Wait no. She's seen this before. It's a form of greeting here in Earthrealm.

"Raihiko Kobayashi. You are a warrior as well?" she had to ask. Shs wore strange clothing for a warrior if she was.

Sonya was about to respond when events began to happen.

Kitana had felt it the energy flux from Rae and she homed in on it like a moth to a flame. As soon as she reached Rae, who was about to deflect another man away from herself, she snatched hold of her and dragged her out of the crowd with surprising ease.

"H-Hey!" Rae almost flailed, but everything was a blur. Before she knew it, she was on the bridge with the crowd she'd been watching. Oh, she knew they were trouble and now it seemed that trouble had found her. "Uh... Well, this is different."

"This is the person, Lord Raiden?" Sub-Zero looked down at the short woman. 

"Are you sure you got the right person, Kitana?" Kung Lao's brow furrowed. She was... A speck. Small in stature.

Kitana scoffed. "Of course I did!"

"Ah, yes. This would be the one." Raiden gave a warm smile as he looked her over. Definitely was the energy he felt leaking from her.

"Do not be alarmed, we mean you no harm, but if you do not mind I would like us to retreat to the Fire Gardens before we continue." Raiden explained before he threw his hands up and with a clap of thunder they were teleported to Grandmaster Hasashi's recently rebuilt temple of the Shirai Ryu clan.

Raihiko was not expecting the tingling sensation that followed the teleportation. It was a foreign feeling to her. Unnatural. She almost felt sick to her stomach.

"Whoa! Warning next time wiuld be nice!" Johnny said as he stumbled a bit.

"I said we would be teleporting to-"

"Yeah, but a bit more time to brace would be nice." Johnny said before Sonya slapped him.

Kitana raised a brow. The smile gracing Raiden's lips seemed very alien and out of place on his usually stoic face. But before she could react in any way, he'd transported them to the fire garden. She shook out her limbs from the static and looked to Rai. She looked queasy. "Are you feeling OK?"

Rae was also not feeling particularly well and the action had somewhat terrified her.

"It doesn't last long." Sonya grinned. She remembered the first time she'd been transported by the thunder god. She had actually vomited out of shock.

Hanzo looked over to both females and offered a small and respectful bow, before giving one to the rest of the group. "Welcome to the Fire Garden."

"Lets get to work." Liu Kang marched forward. 

"Hey easy. The newbies look like they might lose thier cookies." Johnny gestured to the two. "Give them chance."

"It would be wise to allow some breathing time." Hanzo found that, for the first time, he was agreeing with the asshole.

Rae was juddering. The static was tingling through her skin. "H-Holy m-moly! What... What was that!?"

Raiden watched as they interacted with the newcomers. He truly felt that they would help their cause greatly. He needed to find out the smallest's abilities as soon as was possible. 

"No, no I think I'm okay." Raihiko said as she put her hand up and pulled her black mask down to take a deep breath of fresh air. She felt like she was going to vomit... But she wasnt going to let on. Her pride would not allow it.

Rae inhaled deeply and reached over to steady herself, attaching herself awkwardly to Johnny and Sonya's arms. "I'm I'm I'm... I'm fine."

Sonya laughed lightheartedly at the two newcomers. "Why don't we go and rest in the main hall?"

Hanzo nodded. "This would be a good idea. We can rest, discuss plans in one space."

"Agreed. Raiden can give us the details. The plan he has." Liu looked to Hanzo who gestured for everyone to follow him to the main hall. It wasn't so much a hall, as a room. Just large enough to accomodate them all. Wood floors, tatami, very traditional in its design. 

Rae liked the sound of rest and she wasted no time in trying to ease Sonya and Johnny in the direction everyone else was headed. She needed to sit down.

Rai reluctantly followed. Movement sucked at that moment, but she would press on following behind. She wanted to know what they expected of her. What part would she play? She was curious.

Raiden was silent as they walked into the building. He would wait until they were all settled and aquainted before he revealed his plans to them. 

Johnny grabbed Sonya's hand as they walked into the temple, the newest behind them.

Raihiko was unsure what this strange small woman could bring to the table, but she was living proof that you never judge by looks. Raihiko was not much taller after all.

Once inside, Raihiko sat on a bench, eager to get her equilibrium back into whack.

Raiden remained standing near the entrance as he looked over everyone.

Rae wobbled her way indoors and removed her shoes before collapsing down onto the tatami below her, sitting cross-legged and leaning back onto her palms. That was better. She didn't feel as off. Whatever that was, she hoped she would have better time to prepare next time. If there was a next time. She didn't even know the group

She didn't even know the group's intentions. For all she knew she was a prisoner and would be dead by nightfall.

Sonya sat down on the left and shimmied herself to get comfortable. Tatami mats were not her favourite. "OK, Raiden. What's going on? You called us all here and I know you wouldn't do it unless it was something serious."

Sub-Zero sat beside Rai and his friend who had been genrous to welcome the group in. "It must be serious. Especially when asking on new..." He eyed Rae suspiciously. "Recruits. If you can call them that."

Rae's brow furrowed. "Hey! What? I didn't..."

"The other seems to have promise, however."

"That's unfair!"

Raihiko blinked, not knowing whether she should be offended or not. 

"Promise?" she asked, mildly annoyed at the obvious judgement.

"Shinnok has returned. He looks to take hold of earthrealm and we can not let that happen. I have invited Raihiko and Rae for their unique abilities, even if they are unaware of their true potential." he said as he looked right to Rae as he said that last part. "We will need to train hard and we will need your new recruits ready, Grandmaster Hasashi." he said before he went on to explain the dire situation they were in. He figured Rae would be able to use one of these warriors as a mentor to hone her abilities, whatever they may be... But if his hunch were correct...

"Yes. Promise. I do not know what you are capable of yet. But clearly Raiden saw something in you. And you are not..." He gestured to Rae's height. 

"Hey I am not much taller!" Rai crossed her arms in indignance as she glared at the man besides her. It was true. Height did not mean anything. Hell this earthrealm female could be more powerful than all of them for all he knew! Dont judge a book! Cover! All that!

"Wow. Hurtful." Rae was about to continue when Raiden used her name and her head whipped round to stare him in the face. "How do you know my name? I've never even met you!"

"Lord Raiden is a god." Hanzo fell silent as if that was all that needed to be said on the matter before rising to seek out water for the group.

"God? You mean like... Almighty, all powerful..."

Sonya chuckled. "Thunder god, to be exact. He watches over earthrealm."

Rae looked over the group. "Are you all gods?"

Johnny waggled his brows.

As the woman now known as Rae asked if they were all gods, Rai rolled her eyes.

"No glowing eyes and sour temperment here, thank you." she shrugged. Apparently this earthrealmer didnt deal much with gods or warriors or.... Anything for that matter. Why DID Raiden want her?

The insult barely registered with Raiden as he stepped forwards. 

"That is enough. No, Rae, they are not Gods. They are warriors and not all are from Earthrealm. Tell me. What happened to cause that fight between the other mortals? What did you do to shift the energy the way you did?" he had a hunch and he was rarely wrong.

Liu and Kung Lao chuckled amongst themselves over her little jab. Raiden was known for being very deadpan and straight edge. The fact this newcomer already had him pegged was too much fun. "Sharp. That will serve you well."

Kitana looked over to Raiden as he spoke. She felt the energy in that group as he had. 

"M-Me? I didn't start it if that's what you mean." The god's eyes were so bright that she struggled to look into them and averted her gaze. "I just... I didn't... Some guy was going to ram into me and I just shoved him away. He collided with someone else and that's how the fight began. Am... Am I under arrest? In trouble?"

"No." Kitana said plainly. "That is not why you are here. But the manner in which you pushed the man... Did you do anything special?"

A short moment later and Hanzo returned with water.

Raiden stood straight, stoic as always as he crossed his arms, waiting for her answer. 

"Wait, so you think she has some special powers?" Johnny snorted before Sonya elbowed him softly in the ribs.

Raihiko was more than happy to accept the water as she was offered. She needed it. The man besides her had succeeded in pissing her off and she was a bit... Hot tempered as it were. No. She would not lose her shit here.

"When we learn your abilities, we can pair you up with one of the masters, or warriors, here that would help you train to unlock your true potential." he clarified. Perhaps that would help ease her worries.

"Enjoy the water. The springs here are pure and heal tired souls." Hanzo sat back beside Kuai and rested his own cup on the floor beside Rai's feet.

Rae tried to look back at the god's eyes, but only succeeded in giving herself mild eye strain. How the hell could everyone look at him so easily? Maybe it was something they were used to. But... The... Man was a god? They existed? And now she was before one? He seemed very normal. At least, for what she would have expected.

"I just..." Rae looked to Kitana instead. At least her eyes wouldn't blind her. "I just used my energy like I always do. I try not to if I can help it, but when I need to and have no choice I just do it. It just pushes people and things away from me."

Liu Kang raised a brow. "Like a forcefield?"

"Not exactly. Just... Repells stuff."

Kitana nodded and turned to Raiden. "Allow me to test her?"

"Wait. What? Test me? Now?"

Raiden nodded in agreement. "It might be better to show than to explain. Then we can all get a better feel. Kitana, proceed." he motioned for her to go ahead with the test.

Raihiko looked between everyone. They all seemed well aquainted asides from Rae. It seemed they had found common ground in that at least. Raihiko wasnt sure what to make of it. If she was anything like her... With fire abilities, would she have to train her? She'd never trained anyone before. Spar with? Yes. Train? Big hell no. She hated the thought. People annoyed her. She held unrealistic standards and she would admit it. But... Even she knew of Shinnok. He was not good news. Not at all... And desperate situations call for desperate measures, she supposed. 

She subconsciously rubbed at her left shoulder, a bit of a chill at her side suddenly, though she paid it no mind.

Hanzo grumped a little over the suggestion of the test. "Take it outside."

Kitana nodded in compliance and gestured for Rae to follow her, who got to her feet cautiously and slid her way slowly out into the courtyard.

"I'm... Not sure what you want of me."

"Just show us what you did."

"It's not as simple as that. I..." Rae noticed the eyes on them both.

"Don't worry. You're not being singled out and you have nothing to fear. We will also be testing Raihiko's skills too. Just show us what you can do." Kitana moved closer. "I will come up to you and you show me."

"OK. But... Nothing too bad."

"I'll try and push you. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

With that, Kitana moved to try and push Rae, who ended up in a heap on her rear end.

"Are you OK?" She offered her hand to help her up. "Try again."

"I wasn't... Concentrating?"

"And yet you did it on the spur of the moment in that crowd."

"I can't explain it. It's like a snap choice."

"Fine. I will throw a punch. A light one. That way you will have no choice but to move, right?"

"Kitana. Go easy." Liu Kang folded his arms as he watched.

"I am. It will be the lightest of punches, I assure you."

Rae did not like the sound of that at all. Punches were not her forte. But before she could even protest, Kitana was coming for her, fist raised and she had no choice but to do as asked. The energy which surrounded her body locked onto Kitana's and sent her away from her, her fist sailing by her head and her entire body sent to the side.

Raiden watched intently as kitana shoved Rae, only for Rae to be sent back on her rear. So. She couldnt just bring up her abilities on command? Interesting.

As Kitana went to punch her, he watched as the energy around them shifted. That explained a lot. Kinetic energy. She could control the magnetic fields around her. But no one in their group would have any knowledge... It was somewhat similar to electricity he supposed. Perhaps... Perhaps he needed to consult with the Elder Gods. 

Raihiko was mildly impressed with the girl. She was not expecting that at all.

Johnny snorted. "She's standing right in front of you and you can't manage to hit her?" Sonya glared up at him. It was never a good idea to taunt Kitana.

Kitana huffed at Johnny. She had her pride and she was a Princess. She would not have him treat her in such a way. "Care to try your luck instead, Cage?!"

She stomped off, leaving Rae nervously wringing her hands together. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sonya shook her head. "No, you did fine."

Kitana stomped her foot in front of Johnny. "You go right ahead, big shot."

"Maybe." Grinned Sub-Zero. "You should test the two newcomers together. Pit them against each other."

Johnny stepped forward. "I got this." He couldnt see the big deal. He clearly saw Kitana miss her mark. The woman just stood there!

Raiden watched carefully as Johnny walked closer to the woman. "Now, don't worry. I won't hit you too hard. I just wanna show the princess how it's done." He rolled his neck a bit before bouncing about from toe tip to toe tip. "Get ready!" He ran forwards, his fist raised.

Rae had never been in a fist fight before. The prospect terrified her and as she watched Johnny walk out her stomach dropped.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." Rae held out both hands, but it was too late and Johnny came right for her. She used her hands to use the energy field in such a fluid motion and in such a way that he ended up being flung to the ground beside her. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't..." She looked back to the group. 

Sonya gave her the thumbs up. There was something oddly satisfying about seeing her all but embed Johnny into the dirt.

Johnny let out a yell as he face planted into the sandy ground. He sat up, rubbing the sand from his face as he spat the gritty substance from his mouth and attempted to rub the shit from his tongue.

Raihiko had to resist the urge to laugh.

Raiden was impressed. With the right training she could prove to be a very strong ally. It was painfully obvious that he would have to be the one to do this training. Unfortunately none of the others had a clue as to how to control magnetic fields. 

"Well done. I have seen all I have needed to. I believe that I will be your best option as a teacher... If you will not mind." It was, of course, completely rhetorical, but he wanted her consent regardless. It would just make things easier in the long run.

Rae, still nervous and feeling as if Johnny would now have it out for her for grounding his face in the dirt, looked up to Raiden. He would teach her? What was it that was expected of her? Fighting? She was no fighter. She didn't want to fight. She never had!

Sonya hopped down and aided Johnny and gestured for Rai to jump on out into the courtyard to take Rae's place. "Your turn next, I think."

Rae wobbled her way back towards the doorway and awkwardly stood beside Raiden. He was intimidatingly huge and she felt her back tingle from top to bottom from the close proximity.

"I got this one." Kuai jumped down from the wooden steps and joined Rai. He didn't even wait for any protests. He was going to face her regardless. After her brazen action and comment? He wasn't going to let it slide.

"Dude that was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced. It was like some weird force field or some shit." Johnny explained as he leaned on Sonya for support as they walked. He wasnt hurt, he just wanted the excuse. He had to give that girl mad props. That was an awesome power.

As Raihiko was mentioned, her head snapped up. So it was her turn? She smiled as she pulled her tonfa off her back and carefully placed them on a nearby bench.

"I am going to assume you want hand to hand?" she grinned as she stretched her arms a bit before getting into her defensive stance. She would fight defensively and see just what kind of fighter the man was.

Raiden knew of Raihiko's abilities, but not her limits. She was very skilled. It would be interesting to see how she would fare against the Grandmaster.

He simply stood before her and stretched his limbs. Hand-to-hand? He could do that. "It's not a matter of wanting. It's a matter of seeing what you are capable of." As soon as he had finished his stretches, he readied himself. "Come. Show me what you can do."

Rae quaked somewhat. The whole day was surreal. She'd been travelling, trying to get away from it all and now here she was. At some oriental temple, garden... place. With a bunch of fighting people and a god! A god, who was 7 feet tall and right next to her. She had never shared air space with a god before and she was terrified to say the least.

Kitana sat down on one of the steps as Liu joined her.

"Kick his ass!"

The two looked over to Kung Lao in surprise.

"What? I wanna see a good fight!"

Rai grinned as she side stepped a bit, sizing him up.

"Gotta warn you. Might get a little... Heated." she grinned as she took in his posture. He was also defensive. Good to know. His stance was nearly flawless.

Without waiting for a second beckoning, she launched forwards, taking on an offensive stance as she went low for his legs. It was her usual tactic.

Raiden barely paid Rae any mind as he watched the fight before them. It hardly bothered him that he would be training her. 

Kitana had noticed Rae's meek demeanour as she was told that Raiden would be training her. She did not seem like a fighter to her. It would take too much time. Time they did not seem to have. Why would Raiden want to waste valuable time on someone like that? No offense to Rae, of course. She could also see the potential... But it made no sense to her.

The man saw her tactic and lanched himself high with his feet, bringing down his heel in an axe-kick style motion. 

She seemed to have pretty decent posture, but he noticed a couple of things where he felt he could help her improve. He had a feeling those suggestions would provoke a rather interesting reaction as hish comment earlier had.

Rae watched carefully. She concentrated hard and could feel the energy around her in close proximity. But as soon as she did, she attempted to turn it back off. It was an invasion in her eyes.

Raiden made a sideways glance at Rae as he felt her... Feeling the energies around her. He raised a brow as it suddenly disappeared. 

Raihiko quickly ducked and rolled out of the way of his attack before she did a backwards summersault back onto her feet and wasted no time in attacking him once more. This time she attacked him head on with her fists.

She was very lithe on her feet. It was quite impressive... But flawed. She had plenty of room for growth. It was like watching an intricate dance.

Raiden's attention was half on the battle, but half on Rae. "There is no harm in studying the energies surrounding you. It would actually greatly improve your success should you do it in battle." he explained without even looking at her.

Rae cringed as Raiden spoke. She'd hoped he'd been way to occupied like the others around her. No one else had. Then again, he was a... And she just scanned his energy!

As Kuai watched her fists come right towards him he raised both forearms to block the blows. Each one collided with his bracers and he stepped backwards with each one. One foot, for one hand. With the final blow sent his way, he leaned backwards and swayed to avoid it, before using the momentum to fling a kick her way.

"I... I'm sorry! I couldn't do that! I shouldn't have done it to begin with." Rae couldn't bring herself to look up at the god. "The longer I stay locked on, the more..." She stopped talking as she watched the fight, distracted by Sub-Zero's kick.

His bracers were... Freezing. Why was this man so cold? Unless... Rai didnt have time to dwell before she had to block his kick. She managed to just barely flip back in time to miss it. "You're a little cold, want me to... Warm you up?" she grinned as her fists became engulfed in fire. It was still hand to hand... And she had a feeling there was a reason he had the nickname of Sub-Zero.

Raiden finally looked down at Rae, unaware of how uncomfortable she was.

"The more... What?" he asked as he looked back up just in time to see Rai with her hands on fire. This would be an interesting fight indeed.

Rae watched at the woman's flaming fists and took a step back, only to trip on the wooden step and land on her rear end. "What the..."

Sub-Zero, on the other hand, ended up flashing a brilliant grin which almost looked as alien on him as a smile did on Raiden. He glanced back at Hanzo and back to the woman before encasing his forearms with ice and blowing a cool mist from his mouth. "Come. Show me."

Kung Lao and Kitana glanced to Raiden and back again. He knew this was her ability? Flame? She was a pyromancer? That would come in handy indeed.

"I must be hallucinating." Rae rubbed her eyes, still on her butt. At that point she didn't even care.

Yes. This was exactly what she was hoping for. He was a cryomancer. That was exciting! She has never fought one before. It would prove to be... Interesting. 

She came in for another attack, this tine an audible sizzling and a visible steam came with every contact made. Raihiko was enjoying it. He managed to land a couple good hits on her as well, which was even more exciting.

Raiden looked to Rae and furrowed his brow. What did she even fall over? Air?

"I assure you, Hanzo would not spike your water." he reassured as he offered his hand, as he knew this was customary politeness among mortals; to help her up.

"N-No, I just... Tripped on the uh... Step." Rae cautiously accepted the gesture to help her to her feet, even if he had to seriously bend down to help. As soon as her hand got in close proximity, however, a jolt of static zipped through her fingers and she jumped. "Agh!"

Johnny was absolutely entranced at the sight of the two fighting. "Oh man. Another pyromancer. This is really going to even the odds with Shinnok!" he grinned and Sonya couldnt help but agree. This certainly brought up their average. Hopefully she had her abilities mastered and would not need any sort of... Extensive training.

The fight was going rather well indeed. But Sub-Zero figured enough was enough for the demonstration, straightened up and bowed in respect. "I trust you observed what you needed to, Lord Raiden?"

Johnny lowered his shades and gave Rai a once over. "Oh, I know I did."

Sonya scoffed and elbowed him again, this time much harder and right in the ribs. "Eyes front, soldier!"

"I mean, I could, but you women are always telling me your eyes are up here."

Sonya shook her head and walked back inside to go finish her water.

Raiden's attention was on Rae at that moment. Had he actually just shocked her? Usually he was very much in check with his static. Maybe ut was her ability drawing it out? "Apologies." After insuring she was stable on her feet, he retracted his hand and turned back to the spar match just as it had ended.

Raihiko stopped as her opponent did and she returned the bow. That was the most fun she's had in ages.

"Yes. I do believe I have. Raihiko, your pyromancer skills obviously make Grandmaster Hasashi the best option to help you better your skills; however, I do believe Grandmaster Sub-zero would be best for helping you to strengthen your fighting abilities. Your style is closest to his. Perhaps it would be beneficial to learn from both?" It was not actually a question. There was no doubt in his mind that both men would help her to become a master of her own. There was still plenty room for improvement. "I must now consult the elder gods. I will be back and we will begin." he directed his last statement more at Rae than anyone else before he was gone in a clap of thunder.

Raihiko didnt know whether to be offended or not. She knew she had room for improvement, but she did not think that she was so horrible that she needed TWO grandmasters to teach her to hone her skills.

Hanzo and Kuai looked to each other and gave a nod. That sounded reasonable to them. They could share the load, as it were. They could handle it. And if it meant more allies against the threat that they faced, then they would not protest.

Kuai did, however, have an internal grumble. But he did not vocalise it. Raiden's word was good enough for him to keep his thoughts to himself.

As Raiden transported away in a flash of lightning, Rae yelped from the sheer shock of it, not to mention the deafening roar that came with it. It had been very unexpected and it almost knocked her off her feet again.

Sonya helped stabilise her, by grabbing her shoulders. "He does that sometimes. You'll get used to it."

"So... He's really a god?"

Liu Kang nodded. "Yes. He is."

"I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. Gods exist and Raiden is our protector." Sonya leaned against the wood frame, folding her arms across her chest. She could imagine how much of a culture shock it was to her. A mindfuck, even.

"Wow. I uh... His eyes."

"Yeah, they're bright, huh?"

"How do you look at him without getting a headache?"

Johnny chuckled. "Shades help."

Sonya shook her head before turning her head to look at Rai. "You will do well under their wing. I mean, I thought your fighting was pretty sound as it was, but it's always good to hone things right?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "Everything should always be perfected and worked on. If you do not seek to better yourself, then what is the point?"

Kung Lao laughed. "Woah, look at you, spouting words of wisdom. For a sec there I thought Raiden was speaking through you."

Kuai gave him a deep frown. He would not rise to give him any reaction stronger than that.

"So... Now what? We just go about training? Or should we wait until Lord Raiden returns?" she asked as she walked over to retrieve her tonfa and placed them back in their place on her back.

"We should begin, yes, according to Lord Raiden we have limited time." Liu stated as he stood and dusted himself off a bit.

Raihiko figured that would make sense. She turned to face her two new teachers and smiled. "So... Are we doing it one at a time? Or do I get to take you both at once?" she grinned as she looked between the two grandmasters. "I can do either. I'm pretty flexible."

Johnny had to slap a hand over his mouth before his laughing got him in trouble. He was nearly turning red in the face from having to hold back. Even Kitana couldnt help the chuckle as she realized where Johnny's mind went, but she forced a look before she gave him a swat.

The dirty thought actually did cross the minds of Kuai and Hanzo, but they instantly stuffed it deep down. It was dishonourable to think such things. 

Sonya shook her head and made her way out into the courtyard and down to the training dummies that were off to one side. She might as well begin some warm ups. Raiden clearly wanted them to work hard and she was not about to shirk her responsibilities.

"I believe it would be better to work on one thing at a time for now. Perfect one skill, then go onto the next. I would recommend that you begin work with Sub-Zero. It was clear from your trial just now that it will be of benefit." Hanzo gave a small bow, before moving inside. "We shall dine later in the evening after training."

Ah, food. Rae liked the sound of that. It sounded much better than fighting. Her stomach almost grumbled at the thought of it and she slapped a hand over it.

"How... Long does it usually take to uh... Consult with elder gods?"

Kung Lao looked down to Rae and smiled. "It depends on what they are discussing. He will be back, don't worry. Until then... Come on. I will take it upon myself to train you! Get ready, you are about to learn from the best." he grinned as he motioned for her to follow him.

"But I thought you were offering to train her? I was just about to stretch." Liu stated with a grin before he crossed his arms. Kung Lao gave him a look and Raihiko half expected him to stick his tongue out.

She looked back to a retreating Hanzo, then to Sub-Zero. "Okay, so where are we going to start? We already sparred a bit. Where am I lacking?" she smiled as she looked at him. She was hot headed, cocky at times even, but Raiden said he and Hanzo were both Grandmasters. They were both basically perfect at what they did. She was not. She knew this. She was not an idiot, after all. There was always room to improve. And who knew, maybe she could learn a few new tricks along the way?

Rae didn't really know how to react. She just looked between Kung Lao and Liu Kang awkwardly and cleared her throat. "Train? Who said I even wanted any part of this? I don't fight. I never have!"

Johnny raised both brows. "Well shit."

Rae sighed and followed anyway, but she did it out of sheer morbid curiosity rather than compliance. But how could she refuse a god's request? Would he smite her if she refused? She didn't want to be smote. She wanted a smite free day.

Sub-Zero gestured for her to stand directly in front of him. "There are a few details I would like to go over. Things from our session that I want to go over. Get into your stance."

Kung Lao led the way down into the training grounds, not far from Sonya. Johnny followed, not wanting to miss the show. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay. So tell me... You say you do not fight... Have you ever been showed any self defense? I need to know what i am working with here." he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Rae watched as Sonya beat on a dummy and cringed somewhat, before turning to reply to the question posed to her.

"... None. No. I've never been taught anything like that. I've never needed it. Well, besides using the energy to deflect people. That's always been enough." She furrowed her brow. "Do I actually have a choice in this?"

Kung Lao looked down, taking in her words. Well. They had their work cut our for them didnt they?

"I... Am unsure. I am sure that if Lord Raiden thought you wouldnt make a difference he never would have bothered with you. I have a feeling you will be of more help than you realize. I will help you with the basics. First... Stance. Show me how you think you should stand when you are in a fight." he figured it would be best to teach her through experience. "I promise i will not attack you."

He had a feeling this would be a long day, but he wanted to help this girl. There was just something about her...

How the hell should she stand? She had no idea! These people were seasoned fighters. If she did something remotely off, then she knew they'd probably end up laughing at her. She awkwardly raised her fists, her stance way off and awkward.

"I guess like this? I don't know."

She let out a sigh through her nose. 

"I don't know what he sees in me. If it's a fighter he wants he will be disappointed. I don't fight and I won't fight. He won't smite me will he?"

"Then we will begin with what you were taught and adapt from there. It often works to your advantage to build on what you already have rather than force a brand new technique on you."

He reached out and moved one arm a little lower and stood behind her.

"Throw a punch with your new stance and tell me how it feels, what feels off, what feels right."

Oh yeah. She was definitely way off. She definitely wasnt lying when she said she wasnt a fighter.

"He will not smite you." he gave her an amused smile. "I am sure he has something in mind for you... But i really think you should learn a little self defense at least just in case. Sinnok is also a God. He and his followers are not pushovers." Kung Lao explained as he walked around her and moved her into a more... Correct posture. He absentmindedly kicked her legs apart to widen her stance before he took hold of her stomach and pushed her back to straighten her out. He moved to the front of her and pulled her right arm up a bit before he paused, looking her in the eye.

"Are you left or right hand dominent?" he asked. He probably should have asked that of her before he started shaping her, but he didnt think of it. He usually got the trainees that have gone through all thw basics already. He usually just shaped and molded them.

It was all a blur as he moved her in any way that he wanted. Rae could only stand there and comply. It was then she realised what he'd actually said and completely disregarded his question about her dominant hand for a moment.

"He... He expects ME to fight a GOD!?"

That was impossible. The mere thought sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know any of them. She didn't know Raiden. He was no god of hers. Why did he expect so much of someone he didn't even know? Why did everyone else expevct her to just fall in line? She didn't ask for it.

"There is no way I am doing that! And I'm right handed. Not that it matters."

"Well I doubt if he expects you personally to fight a God. It is not so farfetched that a mortal can best a God I will have you know." He stated as he continued on shaping her. "As I said, I am sure Lord Raiden has something in mind for you." He said before stepping back in front of her to admire his work. 

He furrowed his brow a bit before he moved her right elbow up just a smidge and then stepped back and smiled.

"There. How does that feel?" He asked as he mentally patted himself on the back. That looked amazing if he said so himself. He had a feeling this was not going to be easy... But he would help her regardless. He did enjoy a challenge. 

Having someone's hands on her felt very odd. She did not accept physical contact all that often. As he adjusted her and asked her how it felt, her nose wrinkled somewhat. 

"I don't know. How is it supposed to feel?"

If he meant that she should feel more stable, she did. As for anything else, she had no idea what to even look for.

"What now?"

He circled around her again to make sure she was still holding strong.

"You are supposed to feel stable, balanced. You should feel more in control. And..." he jumped at her, giving her a shove.

She let out a small yelp as she ended up stumbling backwards, but she didn't end up falling. The stance had indeed helped with stability, it seemed.

"What was that for? You said you weren't going to attack me!"

Kung Lao smiled as he looked her over. She did well!

"I didn't. If i did you would not be standing. I gave you a.... Friendly shove." he smirked as he adjusted his hat.

"Now. Get back into your stance and i will teach you how to defend yourself." he smirked as he motioned for her to continue.

She furrowed her brow deeper. "A friendly shove. Is that what you called that? I almost ended up on my ass."

She raised her fists and tried to adjust into the position he'd showed her previously.

"OK, now what? And if you say punching I swear..."

He grinned at her as she pulled her fists up. 

"Better start swearing then because we are going to throw some punches."

Over by the dummies, Johnny and Sonya were sparring hand to hand, but they were also listening to Kung Lao and Rae. Poor girl had a long ways if she didn't want to get killed. They knew first hand what it was like to be plucked up and thrown into the shit.

Rae almost fllinched in response. He was seriously going to do this? She didn't want to get hurt, or hurt him in return. She didn't even know him.

"What? But... I couldn't hit you."

Her fists balled up even tighter as her stomach gurgled from nerves.

Kung Lao smiled as she spoke. Ah, what refreshing innocence. Too bad it will probably be beaten out of her before the end of all of this.

"Sure you can. I promise you, you won't hurt me. I can take a beating." he grinned.

"He isn't lying." Liu piped up from over where he was beating the snot out of a practice dummy. Kung Lao shot him a glare before returning his attention back to Rae. 

"As i was saying... I promise you will not hurt me. Now. Take the stance again, just like I showed you. Do not ball your fists like that." he said as he began man-handling her once more.

Raiden was troubled. He had consulted with the Elder Gods and it was not exactly the best of news. Sinnok was recruiting. Who knew what sort of creatures he would managed to bring over to his side... 

And then there was the matter of the girl, Rae. He knew that with the right training, her gift would prove to be invaliable. 

With a mighty crack of thunder, Raiden joined the warriors once more.

All the physical contact was making Rae's head spin and she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach once more. 

It appeared as though she had no choice in the matter. At all. She might as well make the best of the situation. Who knew, maybe she could leave with her body intact if she complied.

"OK... Like this?"

She held up her hands as he'd showed her and attempted a punch in his direction. It was weak with no fire behind it.

Kung Lao blinked a bit before biting his lip. It took him a second to realize she was serious.

"I... Yeah. Kind of. Uhm... Maybe use less arm and more body? Don't close your fist until you go to punch."

Rae was about to throw another punch at Kung Lao when the crack of thunder startled her and she flung forwards, missing him by a huge margin and sailed for the floor with a yelp.

"MOTHER FU..."

Kung Lao flung forwards to catch her before she could face plant it into the ground. "You okay?" He straightened her out as best as he could.

Raiden walked over to Kung Lao and Rae.

"How is she doing?" he asked as he looked at Kung Lao.

The man in questioned straightened as though he were a soldier being addressed.

"She has a long ways to go, but shows promise, Lord Raiden." 

Rae flailed as she was caught and instantly used her ability to repell herself upwards using his energy as a springboard. That was not at all graceful and she cringed as she attempted to recover. "I'm... Fine, I'm just not used to uh..." She looked up to see Raiden stood there and shivered somewhat from the static in the air. "I'm terrible. I'm just awful. I'm not made for this. That's how I'm doing!"

Kung Lao stole a side glance. He honestly did think she would be just fine, even through all the teasing.

Raiden crossed his arms as he took in her disheveled appearance.

"Every warrior has started where you are now. You must start somewhere and if you want to survive this war, you will have to learn quickly. I have faith that you will come out of this alive. But we need every abled bodied soul we can get if we are going to win this war."


	2. Chapter 2

Raihiko did as she was told. She moved in front of Sub-Zero and took her stance. She stood somewhat sideways, facing him, her hands up, her right hand slightly higher than her left as she kept her eyes fixed on him.

He looked her over with a critical eye. "Back straighter. Hips more angled. Stance needs to be wider. Imagine you are pulling a rope. You need to dig your feet into the ground, wide stance, heels firm. Not too wide, not too narrow."

He moved closer and pushed one knee with his toes. "More bend." Then adjusted her left elbow. "That is better."

Raihiko did as she was told. She straightened her back, she allowed him to move her. It was an incredible difference. She already felt more solid than previously.   
She did her best to ignore how close he was to her. She couldn't help the shiver from the cold radiating off of him. With her immense heat, it was hard not to notice. And he actually smelled really good, which surprised her. Most warriors she came across acted as though a bar of soap would physically impair their fighting abilities. Not this one. He smelled of crsip winter and spicey incense. It was... Pleasant. Not overbearing.

"That already feels more solid. The way i was trained was... For lack of a better word... Sloppy. I am mostly self taught." she admitted finally. It was true. Sure she had been trained through her adolescent years, but after her parents were killed, she had tor teach herself from a young age using mostly her memory, mainly to survive.

"Then we will begin with what you were taught and adapt from there. It often works to your advantage to build on what you already have rather than force a brand new technique on you."

He reached out and moved one arm a little lower and stood behind her.

"Throw a punch with your new stance and tell me how it feels, what feels off, what feels right."

Raihiko felt a little awkward having the man so close to her... Uncomfortable almost, but she chalked it up to how cold he was. She almost didnt hear him, his voice bringing her out of her own world as she stared straight ahead.

She threw her punch as he instructed, but she felt unbalanced. It was not much of a difference in Stance, but apparently enough to throw off her balance. She did not like that one bit.

"I feel top heavy." she said before she moved her right foot in just a hair before throwing another punch. That was better, but not perfect.

Sub-Zero shook his head.

"You are adjusting the wrong body part. If you are feeling top heavy, you need not adjust your feet, but adjust your spine and hips."

He reached to her shoulders with one hand and placed his palm in the dip in her back, widening her shoulders and straightening her spine more.

"Let your bones relax into the shape."

His hands were so cold, even through the fabric of her clothes. It was very exillerating. 

It had always been assumed that as a pyromancer, she detested cold and anything to do with it. That was actually not the case. She found it rather refreshing. 

She did as she was told let a few punches fly, moving into her other foot. Wow. She hated to admit it but it felt far better. 

Ok so it wasn't going to be all bad having him help her hone her skills.

"That... That actually worked. I... Uh... Thank you." She said as she looked back at him and nearly regretted it. He was so close. So. Close. She got back into position and threw a few more punches and then a couple kicks. She already felt far more solid. It was incredible.

He gave a nod as she thanked him. It was not often anyone expressed gratitude in such a way, besides Raiden. So to hear it, it was very much welcome. Not that he'd admit it.

"More. Keep it going."

She continued on, testing out this new stance, being mindful of not letting up on it.

She stopped and turned back to Sub-Zero, a smile on her face.

"Does this work for weapons?" she grinned as she pulled her tonfa from her back and gave them a few spins. She got back into her position, her tonfa locked to her arms before she went into a barrage of attacks. It was incredible. Even with her tonfa she could feel the difference. She should have sought out a Master sooner.

He watched as she used the new stance to practice with her weapons and he nodded.

"Good. Loosen your grips a little and allow your wrists to do the work. Don't use your arm too much with them."

He gave her a little longer to work with them, before raising a hand to halt the practice.

"Good. Now try with your skill."

She did as she was told and was more than happy with the results. She was far more fluid with her blades. She felt far more loose. 

As he halted her, she replaced her weapons on her back before she flamed up. Her arms glowed red about halfway up to her elbows as he orange flames crackled. She took her stance once more, correcting herself here and there as she felt herself trying to go back to old habits. She grinned as she continued to punch and kick, the flames flying out with her high kick before she continued her barrage of attack on nothing.

As she worked, Sub-Zero yelled out the occasional order. "Tighter! Faster! Higher! That's it. Fists up! Feets in the ground. Heels down!"

It was clear she would be easy enough to train to the standard Lord Raiden required. As for the other one, he didn't hold his breath. He was glad he was not in charge of her. 

"Very good. Rest for a while."

He gave a slight bow and folded his arms across his chest.

"How did it feel?"

She stopped, putting her fist in her palm as she straightened and bowed. She laxed as she let out a breath. She put her hands on her hips as she walked around, attempting to slow her heart.

"That... I should have found a master long ago. I can feel the difference. Thank you. Even if you didn't have much of a choice." She smirked at him.

 

"It is not about choice." Kuai brushed himself off with a hand, before gesturing to the hall where the water was. 

"It is about duty. I am a Grandmaster and when called upon, I must act. My own thoughts are secondary."

He wandered to the doorway and reached in for a cup which he had scooted closer to the door. He figured it would be needed and situated where it was it'd be easier to access rather than having to remove and put on footwear over and over.

"Here."

He held out the cup to Rai and glanced inside to see if he could see Hanzo.

Raihiko followed Grandmaster Sub-Zero back into the temple and smiled as she took the water. She was absolutely parched. 

"So, I am going to guess and say Sub-Zero is a nickname? What is your actual name? Is it rude of me to ask?" she asked as she was about to take a sip, but she paused before holding it out. "Would you...?" she grinned. She did enjoy cold water on a warm day, especially after training. 

He stayed silent as she spoke and listened. A person could tell a great deal about a person by what they said and how they said it and it appeared as though she was a confident person, but troubled with temper. 

As he took the cup again, he gently cooled it and handed it back. He did not like using his abilities for meanial tasks, but he would allow it just the once.

"My name is unimportant right now. Sub-Zero will do fine. It is my title."

Raihiko smiled as she took the cup and took a healthy gulp before her own hands could warm it too much. Oh man. That was the ticket. 

"Fair enough. Grandmaster Sub-Zero it is. I had heard of you even in Outworld, but I must say... I thought you would be older." she said before the clap of Thunder pulled her from her thoughts. 

Had he cared for vanity, he'd have taken it as a compliment. Actually, that was a lie, he did feel his ego grow a small inch.

"They speak of me? That is definitely interesting."

He did wonder what sort of things were spoken about him and a brow quirked as he thought about the possibilities.

"I am going to assume that is Lord Raiden back from consulting?" She was, of course, refering to the loud crack that had been heard.

He nodded over her question. "Yes. He has returned. Faster than usual, in fact. Either it went well, or it's bad news."

Raihiko chewed on her lip. She hoped it was the former. She wasnt sure what would happen if they didnt have a chance at winning this war.

"Let's go see what he has to say." she suggested before setting her cup down and heading outside. Everyone else had already begun to gather.

Rae just about managed to look Raiden in the eye, though through squinted eyes. An improvement, at least.

"That's all well and good, but... You just grabbed me off the street with no warning. You didn't even ask for my help, you all just expected me to go along with everything." She ran a hand through her hair to try and neaten herself up. "What if I don't want to be part of this?"

Sub-Zero moved closer, following Rai and listened to what was being said. He understood her situation, but it was obvious she was needed. They wouldn't have grabbed them both if they weren't.

"Rai here was also grabbed in the same manner. She was not asked either. In times of war, sometimes lack of courtesy can be forgiven."

"Can it?" Rae looked over to Kuai and furrowed her brow. "Or is that what you tell yourself to ease your conscience?"

Kitana heard, stopped what she was doing and moved over. "It is about survival. We require as many people as it will take."

"Oh? But you don't think of actually asking?" Rae turned to look at Rai. "Did they actually ask you?"

Liu could understand her trepidation. He was not asked either. The Mortal Kombat tournament was thrust upon him and the other Earthrealmers and no one had asked them whether they wished to take part or not. He understood not having a choice. Then again, he also understood that sometimes choice was a luxury... But he definitely sympathize with the young woman.

Rai looked at each face as she was posed with the question.

"Well, I mean... I was. Lord Raiden came to me and asked me to join the cause, told me where to meet everyone." she shrugged. "Sure it may not technically be my fight, but I would like to continue living here so... It would be my best interest to help." she explained, then shrugged.

Raiden furrowed his brow as he looked Rae over.

"Rae, we need everyone we can for this; Anyone with any ounce of ability. Our success hangs by a thread, so I have been told. I can not make you continue with us, but I ask that you will consider helping us."

And that would probably be the closest Raiden would ever get to actually asking someone to join their cause. Usually he was more... The persuasive type, rather than the asking type.

Great. Rai had been asked. Why had she been asked and not her? She looked up at Raiden again, her neck almost hurting from the angle. She supposed she would have to. He had logic behind his words, after all. And it was about survival. 

"Fine." She let out a sigh. "But I can't promise anything. I already told you, I don't fight, so if I die then... I will haunt all of your or something, I dunno."

She ran a hand through her hair again, wondering how she'd ended up in the situation. When she woke that morning she'd just expected to be going on a mountain trek.

Sub-Zero huffed. "Suck it up. You're under Lord Raiden's care. He's not about to let anything happen to you and he'll train you up well enough."

"Well, I apologise in advance Lord, uh... Lord Raiden. Because Kung Lao here can definitely attest to how rubbish I am."

Raiden raised a brow at her statement before he looked over to Kung Lao, his eyes asking the silent question.

"She... Has a long ways to go." He said before he shrugged. 

Raiden sighed.

Kitana looked to Rai. "And what of you? Do you feel you can dedicate yourself to the cause? You were invited, you agreed, you have practiced with Sub-Zero, but do you feel you are ready?"

Raihiko looked to Kitana and nodded.

"Thanks to Grandmaster Sub-Zero i feel more ready than before. I can imagine training with Grand Master Hasashi will only further my confidence." She stated with a nod.

"This is good news." Kitana nodded to her with a smile. "It can only mean we have a lot bigger chance at succeeding than before. Every pair of new fists is just that bit extra."

Rae could feel the disappointment oozing from the god. At least, that was what she thought it was. It was a familiar feeling to her, she'd encountered it before.

"Sorry. I mean, I'll try. But..."

Johnny craned his neck. "Both of you should stick around. Gotta check you out more."

He got a fist to the jaw courtesy of Sonya.

"Ow! I meant their skills! Jeeze!"

"Then it is settled. I must speak with Grandmaster Hasashi, and then we can start your training, Rae." he stated more than asked as he walked over to speak with Scorpion about living arrangements for the next week or so. He had been reassured by the Elder Gods that Shinnok was not yet strong enough to act. They had at best weeks. This gave them just enough time to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

Later one, Raiden had Rae in the gardens, where he planned to teach her to meditate. This would help her find her inner balance and help her to control her powers in the long run.

"Come. Sit with me." he said as he sat cross legged besides a koi pond. 

"I will teach you to meditate first. It will help you find inner peace." he said as he looked to her. The running water of the small waterfall on the other side of the pond was perfect for ambiance.

Rae had followed the god out to the gardens cautiously, being careful not to use her energy to try to read the situation as she had done previously. It was something she did naturally when nervous, so it was hard to switch of that urge.

"Meditate?" It was not so much a question as her trying to get his request to sink in. All this talk of urgency and fighting and he wanted her to meditate? She sat beside him, careful not to get too close.

Raiden looked up to her and raised a brow.

"Yes. You seem surprised?" he pointed out as he watched her. She would need to learn to channel her inner peace if she were to control her abilities, anyways. It should not have come as such a shock, but then again, Raiden keeps forgetting that she has not been trained properly to even defend herself, let alone to use her abilites. Oh, if only they had found her sooner.

"My plan is to help you to channel your skill, to rely less on fight or flight instinct and more on your own self awareness. This will help." he explained before he looked forwards at the pond once more.

 

That sounded a hell of a lot more appealing than fighting in the way that had been suggested at first. If she could control her abilities in a way that meant she could surivive and avoid harm, then she was all for that.

"OK." She tried to mimic his pose and gazed at the water. Though, occasionally she stole a glance to be sure she was sat correctly. "What now?"

"Back straight. Hands on your knees. Now close your eyes." He watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. "Now, I want you to clear your mind. Try not to think of anything but the blood coursing through your veins. Focus on the energy in your body. Focus on your soul. You are looking for your inner peace." He looked straight ahead once more and closed his own eyes. "Your skill comes from deep within. When you can understand how your energy flows, you will understand your abilities better. They are one in the same." He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

She did as he instructed, placing her hands on her knees and straightening her back. She was mildly distracted by Hanzo and Rai walking by, but she got back to closing her eyes pretty fast.

Her energy? Her blood?

As she concentrated, her energy began to flow around herself and she became almost painfully aware of her entire body. She felt rigid, not relaxed at all and that was no surprise.

Her energy slowly began to shift until it accidentally attached to the person beside hers, which snapped her right out of her focus.

Raiden felt it. She was trying too hard. He could tell just from the surge.

"Calm yourself. You did well, but you are trying too hard. Relax. Let your mind go blank." he said as he looked over to her. "Do not panic if your energy flows out. I will not be harmed." he said as he turned to look straight again and closed his eyes.

Rae was now on edge. "It... It uh... It's not about harming you. That's not it at all."

She wrung her hands again and tried to relax into position once more.

"When I seek energy like that and my energy bonds with another it's..." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, it's intrusive. For them."

Raiden opened his eyes and looked to Rae. Intrusive? Did he not just give her permission?

"Intrusive? In what way? I am afraid I do not understand. Do you feel their energies as well? To what extent?" he was curious. He had met people who could manipulate kinetic energy, but oddly enough he did not quite understand just how far it went.

She let out a small groan and scrubbed at her face with her palms. How could she explain it without coming off as disrespectful to the god?

"Well, uh... When I extend my reach and lock with another person's energy I get a sense of their movements, muscle reactions, then gradually bloodflow, heartbeat and uh... Then, after a little longer I can sense extra changes. Chemical ones, also the essence of a being. I guess some say the soul."

She couldn't really bring herself to look at him as she spoke for fear of passing out from embarrassment.

"It's... Very deep and personal. That's why I try not to do it unless I have to and then I try not to linger."

Raiden was actually quite impressed. He had not heard of such abilities before. It would prove to be quite useful. 

Perhaps they could use her in a way that did not require her to fight after all...

"Perhaps we should work on controling that first. Try meditating again. I want you to be able to control how deep you delve. Perhaps we can train you to be able to only go so far yet stay connected? It is useful to know of your opponent. And if it is at a more molecular level?" The wheels in his head were turning. This was impressive to him.

She was reluctant. What if she delved too deep? Such things were not meant to be known. It was private.

"I... Will try since I have your permission, but I will warn you that the connection is... Um..."

She twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

"It can end up deep if I'm not careful."

She slowly closed her eyes and tried the technique he'd showed her. Sure enough, she felt her energy blossoming outwards. It started small at first, grounding her and spreading to her entire body. Then it slowly reached out like tendrils, seeking in the air around her. Eventually, it found Raiden's energy and the two melded.

Her brow furrowed. She could feel him strongly. Stronger than any human. She could feel the strength inside him, the power and... That was too far. Way too far! She instantly broke the connection and scrabbled around on the ground before she launched herself to her feet. "I'm so sorry!" She instantly dashed off, her entire body humming with the sheer guilt she was feeling.

\---

It wasnt much later when Raihiko sought out Grandmaster Hasashi. 

"I am ready for my lessons if you are ready to teach me, Grandmaster." she smiled as she bowed respectfully.

Hanzo had been inside the main building sorting out meal arrangements for later in the vening when Raiden had approached him to discuss his plans and now Rai was there. When Rai approached him, he regarded her form with a critical eye, much how Sub-Zero had. Only, his gaze seemed more stern.

"You are eager to learn? That is one thing to your credit."

He gestured for her to move to the courtyard and follow him.

"First, I require knowledge. I need you to tell me your history. The things you already know. The basis of your fighting as it stands now."

Her history would be an important part of both her style and her motivation.

She noticed right off the bat that Grandmaster Hasashi was completely different from Grandmaster Sub-Zero. She knew he would most likely be a bit harsher on her as well. She was glad she had trained with Sub-Zero first.

"Well, I had started training with my parents when i was young. They died when i was still very young, killed by the bastard known as Shao Kahn. I basically taught myself my skills from memories of my father and mother to survive. My father was the Pyromancer. My mother was just a fighter." she explained. "I... Did not get to learn much of the pyromancer aspect besides calling it, and I can throw little balls." she said almost sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. Calling it when punching and kicking was basically all she could do really. She had only managed to throw a small flame a couple of times when her fight or flight instincts kicked in. 

He listened carefully, noting her body language as she told the story, the tone in her voice. It would seem she harboured the anger still and that could be either a strength or a weakness.

He guided her through the gardens as they spoke, passing Raiden and Rae along the way and down past the grove.

"How does it feel when you call upon the fire? Tell me."

He needed to know everything from the ground up if he was going to help her.

She furrowed her brow as she thought about it; something she had never really done. 

Did he mean mentally or physically? Perhaps both?

"It just feels natural. I mean, it doesn't take much effort. I don't even think about it... I have never really thought about how it felt before now." she hoped that was a sufficient answer. 

"And..." He continued walking until he reached a pagoda by another small pond. "What of your emotional state? What is the most common emotion you feel when using your ability?"

This was a very important detial in his eyes and one that he hoped she would give an answer to.

"Do you feel one emotion the most? Or do you call it at any time? Or maybe you only use it when you feel one specific thing?"

She walked just slightly behind him, her hands behind her back as she walked. She stopped just before she bumped into him, having been looking out at the beautiful pond.

"Well, I noticed it is strongest when I am angry. For the most part that is really when i notice a difference. It's just kind of second nature. When i use my abilities otherwise it is mostly determination I feel. I am determined not to lose." she said as she looked at him. He was actually more intimidating than Grandmaster Sub-Zero. More serious. She was almost nervous to train with him.

"I... I mean I can call it any time." she said as she held out her hand, palm up and a small flame came to life, dancing about on her pale skin. 

As he watched the flame he thought about everything she had said carefully.

"I was taught that emotion is a powerful ally, that it can fuel the fire and you are strongest when using it. However..."

He gestured for her to sit on the wooden planks. 

"We will not be going down that route. Anger is an amazing tool if use properly, but it can also be as unpredicatble, destructive and dangerous as the fire itself. The power that you feel when angry... You will be taught to create it even when as placid as water."

Rai sat down and crossed her legs, her back straight as her hands rest on her knees. She looked up at Grandmaster Hasashi, taking in all he had to say. It made sense. And she was excited to start.

"How do I do that?"

"First, we will need to break down your emotions. This will mean that you will need to face your inner demons, your past... The things that haunt you. But also, the things that make you happy, sad, irritable, anxious, not just angry."

He stood before her with both arms crossed. 

"I will be teaching your mind before I teach your body."

She blinked up at him. She thought for sure he would be more physical with her training. She had heard the Shirai Ryu were one of the most diciplined of the clans; sometimes training for days at a time. 

"Where would you like to start? I... Do not really have demons."

"Everyone has demons. You said you lost your parents. Those are the beginnings of demons. The dark thoughts, the rage, the regret.You feel something correct? And every little thing along the way has shaped and molded you into who you are. These are the demons I speak of."

He slowly sank to the decking himself, crossing his legs with his back straight.

"We will begin. Start from the start. Leave nothing out."

\---

Rai had a hard time with Grandmaster Hasashi's training. She would take days of Sub-Zero's training straight, over what she just went through any day. She rehashed old wounds which she had all but forgotten about, she relived memories she had buried deep long ago. It was intense. She cried. She was ashamed of how she wept, but Grandmaster Hasashi did not seem deterred from teaching her. He was surprisingly patient. She was incredibly surprised. She thought for sure he would be far less patient than Grandmaster Sub-Zero... Though she needed to remind herself that as a Grandmaster, he had to be. 

Nighttime fell all too quickly and after dinner Rai found herself out in the Fire Gardens once more. It was beautiful. So delicately groomed. And the sounds of the koi pond were calming.

Rai sat on the soft grass and stared out as the last lights of the day began to leave the skies. 

She had dressed down. Her hood was down, her long copper hair, which was in its usual braid, fell down to her mid back. 

She had a feeling this peace would not last long, so she would enjoy it as long as she could.

Sub-Zero had decided to take in the evening air around the gardens. He needed to peace and quiet to gather his thoughts and think hard about what was expected of him and the rest of the group. He knew that Raiden would only ask something so large of them if he thought they had a chance, so he was willing to go along with it.

He moved through the courtyard and down to the closest pond only to discover Rai already there. Well, there went his meditation opportunity.

"Different to your home?"

Rai was deep in thought when the gruff voice broke her peace.

Her head snapped up, but she visibly relaxed as she realized it was just Grandmaster Sub-Zero. She let out a sigh.

"It is. I have only been in Earthrealm a year, constantly moving. I do not actually have a home here... But when i lived in Outworld, it was mostly just rock and sand for miles. I enjoy the color this realm as to offer." she explained as she looked back out at the pond.

"What is your temple like?" she asked. She was curious.

He listened, but when she asked him about his temple his jaw tensed. 

"That... Is a story for another time. For now, we should focus on the task at hand."

He leaned against a nearby tree, the red leaves vivid in the last rays of the evening sun as it went down over the horizon. 

"Hanzo... Did he do a good job with your first session?"

Raihiko felt like perhaps she was getting too personal wjth Sub-Zero. Maybe he was not okay with such questions? But she was only curious... 

"He... He is a bit brutal... But I think it has helped. I reopened wounds I thought had scarred over and faded long ago. It was hard." she explained as she looked down at the large bright red and silver Koi swimming in front of her. It was beautiful.

"It is a process. But hang in there." He folded both arms. "It is a method used to break a person down to the basics. If you get to the root of your own past, your own problems and harness your emotions you are in total control."

He watched the koi in the last rays of the sun before the sky turned dimmer.

"When one has complete control over your own past, you have control over your future. Does that make sense to you?"

She finally looked up at the Grandmaster and smiled.

"That is exactly what Grandmaster Hasashi told me. It does make sense. Just after one session i feel more at peace... But it was rough. I would rather face your training for three straight days than endure another minute of what he did to me today." she explained. And it was true. The physical exhaustion she knew how to deal with. The emotional was strange territory for her.

He gave a slight nod. He knew that it would be tough going, but he also knew that she would benefit greatly from it. If she could master herself, she could master her skills.

"Tomorrow, we will train more. I will help you with your fighting technique. Hanzo will help you with your pyromancy. Gods willing, you will become a greater version of yourself."

She smiled at him before she looked out at the pond again.

"I look forwards to it."

For some reason, having Grandmaster Sub-Zero's approval of her really meant something. Perhaps it is the fact that he is a Grandmaster? 

"What is it like to be a Grandmaster?" she asked before she realized the words had left her mouth. There she went, getting all personal again. She needed to stop doing that. It obviously made him uncomfortable.

He made a slight grumbling sound, before he unfurled his folded arms. 

"Busy."

It was true, he was always busy with one thing or another.

"Busy and not for the feint of heart or weak of constitution. And what of you? What is your role exactly? You say you are an orphan and that you are self-taught. But do you hold any sort of position from where you are from?"

Busy. She figured as much. Simple answers... But at least they were getting somewhere!

"Me?" she looked to him again, almost surprised at the question. She shouldnt have been. She supposed it probably would have come up at some point.

"No. I mean, Shao Kahn tried to enslave me for his little.... Tournaments... But besides that? No. No title, no nothing. Just... Anothet rogue warrior." she shrugged. It never bothered her before, but for some reason she felt ashamed telling him this. Here they were, a group of great warriors... And Rae... And she was basically... Nothing. 

"How much contact did you used to have with Shao Khan? You say he tried to enslave you. How did you escape?"

He had to admit, he was very curious about this particular detail. If she had a history with the former ruler, then she could end up proving more useful than he'd anticipated. Who knew what problems, or people they'd end up facing.

She took in a breath and let it out through her nose. She didnt want to rehash these wounds a second time today.

"More contact than i cared to have. If I ever saw him again, it would be too soon. I fought my way to freedom. He kept a hand full of us for his own amusement. Set us up against one another until there was one man, well, in my case woman, standing. I honestly never thought he would keep his word of setting the winner free, though. I thought if I could live long enough to figure a way out...I almost succeeded a few time. Got a few scars for my troubles." she shrugged. 

He gave a nod. That was good enough for him. At least she wasn't in cahoots with his line and cronies.

"Are you not joining the others in the hall? Or is that not your scene?"

He kicked off the tree and moved to the pond, watching as the water occasionally rippled in the now dim light.

"I do not blame you for seeking solace. If that is the case, I will retreat and leave you to your thoughts."

"No. No it's ok. I just... It was too loud at dinner. I am probably just going to meditate before turning in. You are welcome to join me." she smiled up at him before she leaned forwards and moved her feet from under her, to sit cross legged, her hands resting on her knees. She honestly didnt expect him to accept her offer. He probably had better things to do than to meditate with a student.

He thought about the offer for a brief moment, his eyes moving from Rai, to the now dark sky and back again. 

"Very well."

So long as she stayed silent during meditation, he felt that there would be no harm in it.

"I will stay for a short while."

Slowly, he sank to his rear end, crossed his legs and straightened his back ready.

She nearly fell over when he agreed to meditate with her. Really? Wow. Well then.

She smiled as she straightened her back and closed her eyes. 

She had a feeling this would be the start of something... Interesting.

\---

In the hall, everyone had gathered for their meal. Raiden was impressed with Rae's progress and was mulling it over. She may not have felt it, which she vocalized several times, but she really did make great progress.

It was decided at dinner that while he will help her to control the energy around her and hone her abilities, he had assigned Kung Lao to teaching her self defense. He may have found a different task for her besides an actual fight, but self defense was extremely important regarless of participation. Sure, Liu Kang would probably be preferred given his incredible skill, Kung Lao had already taken it upon himself to train her earlier. No sense in someone starting fresh when he knew that Kung Lao was more than capable.

And he was more than happy to do it. When asked, he did not hesitate to agree. It would do Rae good to learn from multiple masters, but Raiden was afraid she was far too inexperienced at this point and that it would just confuse her to have so many techniques (and lets face it, everyone had a different one) at once.

Rae hadn't eaten too much. Her stomach was cramping with nerves and after deliving a little too deeply earlier, she had convinced herself that things would get awkward between her and Raiden. Or maybe he'd hate her for the invasion of privacy or something. More to the point, what did he feel in return? She was over-worried and it didn't help her mood at all.

Sonya glanced over to her and raised a glass of water, only for Johnny to protest that water was no good to toast people with.

Luckily for Rae, Raiden had not really realized that the warmth he had felt when she trained earlier had actually been her... Well her soul. He did not realize that their bond when she was connected was a two way street. No. Realization hit him later as he was meditating in the middle of an unnamed forest some hundred miles from the Shirai Ryu temple. So that was what a soul felt like. He was mildly curious as to what she felt when she tapped into his. On any other occasion he would feel like his personal space had been invaded, but ubder her circumstances, he had given her permission. There was no ill intent on her part, after all... The soul did not lie.

Kung Lau and Liu were busy talking. Kitana would pipe up once in a while, but would otherwise remain silent.

Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, where the hell are going going to find booze around here? We are in the middle of nowhere." she pointed out.

Rae was absent-mindedly poking around at her now empty cup. She was troubled by her earlier session and the lack of the gods presence made her feel as if she'd definitely screwed up. 

She glanced over to the rest of the group as Sonya asked about booze.

"You forget, lil lady." Johnny got to his feet. "I always come prepared. Got a bottle or two strapped to me."

Rae's brow raised. "Where the hell could you even be keeping th... Second thoughts, I'm not sure I want to know."

Johnny's brows wiggled as he reached down his trousers, unlatched the thigh straps and pulled out a couple of hip flasks.

"Ew."

Kitana made a face as she watched him pull the flasks from his pants. 

"I think I will pass, thank you." she said as she stood. "I will be turning in for the night." she grinned down at Liu Kang, who looked at her, then to the others.

"Heh- yeah. Me too. Early to bed, early to rise." he said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, get some!" Johnny called, causing both to turn red, though they were already on their way out and no one had really seemed to notice. 

Kung Lao moved over closer to the group, taking a seat besides Rae.

"Why do you look so troubled? You really did make incredible progress today." he tried to reassure her.

Rae's eyes instantly averted away from Liu and Kitana and she cleared her throat as Johnny jeered at them while sloshing his crotch flasks around. If she was honest, a stiff drink would do the trick at that point and she didn't even care where it had been.

"Don't let Hanzo of Kuai catch you with that stuff in here. They'll have your head." Sonya shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, Hanzo is in his room meditating and Zero is somewhere outside. I think we're good!" He sloshed some in a cup and handed it to Sonya.

Rae shook her head to Kung Lao. "You say that, but I did something that I always try my very hardest not to do."

Kung Lao didnt give a shit if it came from his pants, alcohol was alcohol.

"Hey send some of that my way." he grinned as he made a grabbing motion.

Johnny nearly dropped the flask.

"Hey, not a problem, but aren't you a monk or some shit? No alcohol and all that?" he pointed out and he shrugged with a smirk.

"Supposed to lead a life of celibacy too." he grinned before he looked over to Rae and winked.

"Hey, my man, who am i to keep ya from a stiff drink." he smirked as he slid one down to Kung Lao before he poured another and handed it to Rae.

"To saving the world. Again." Johnny grinned as he held out his cup.

He was a monk? Yet he seemed so undisciplined. Though his skills seemed as though they were not. 

As he winked to her, she felt herself flinch and she instantly looked away to the cup that was being poured. She wouldn't say no, that was for sure and she took the cup from Johnny and instantly upended it into her mouth like it was nothing.

 

"Whoa! Now that's a girl who knows how to party!" Johnny grinned before he upended his own cup and began pouring more. 

Sonya was a bit more conservative with her own.

Kung Lao was quick to shoot his as well. 

The liquid burned like fire down his throat. It felt amazing. He handed his cup off for another shot. They were obviously going to get wasted tonight.

Johnny was certainly fine with that notion. What were the Grandmasters going to do? Kill them? Hell they needed them. Let them bitch.

Rae blandly regarded Johnny and his trouser booze and held out her cup for more. She was sure it would be frowned on and she didn't fancy getting into trouble, but a couple wouldn't hurt. She would stop at two.

"Don't get your asses kicked."

Sonya laughed and nodded. "Too right. I can see it now. Johnny and Lung Lao in a heap with Sub-Zero staring down at them in disgust while Hanzo tries to cleanse the place."

"Hey, I will have you know that I can hold my liquor just fine!" Johnny said in indignance as he poured everyone more and took the shot. Oh man did he love a good shot or two after a long day of training. It really loosened up the muscles.

"Hey I will have you know that i can also hold my own. He did not bring enough to even bring a buzz on, let alone make me drunk." Kung Lao said as he retrieved his glass.

Rae stared at her once more full cup and furrowed her brow. She'd promised herself she'd stick to 2, but she supposed 3 was the charm... As they said.

"Oh gods, not an ego contest. I can't watch this." Sonya shook her head and knocked back her drink. "You guys are terrible. Don't make me get Liu or Hanzo on your asses."

Rae let out a stifled snort into her cup at the idea of the two men being hauled out and scolded by either of the two men mentioned.

Johnny waved her off dismissively as he set his flast down. He would actually enjoy this shot. He wanted to space it out after all. No sense in getting blitzed too quickly. That just wasn't fun. And although he did not care to admit it, he just couldn't bounce back like he used to, once upon a time.

"Liu Kang isn't the boss of me. I can totally take him." Kung Lao smirked as he lightly elbowed Rae with a grin.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Johnny joked.

As she was nudged, Rae's ability ended up kicking in and she repelled him in the other direction in quite the comical fashion.

"Oof! Agh! Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen."

Sonya let out a loud and hearty laugh and placed her cup down on the tatami. "You should do that more often. Maybe these guy's egos would fuck off then."

Even Johnny nearly fell off his legs from laughing so hard. To see Kung Lao just thrown so carelessly into a heap, face first on the ground was absolutely hilarious.

"Man that is one hell of a skill! How do you even do it? Does it just come natural?" Johnny prodded as Kung Lao sat upright again with a groan.

"It's... It's reflex. That's all." Rae tried to help dust off Kung Lao. She didn't intend for that to happen, but he nudged her so suddenly that she could help it.

"I'm sorry."

Sonya chuckled to herself as she stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the hay. I can only imagine we got ourselves a long day ahead tomorrow and we'll provbably be up at the crack of dawn." She got to her feet and gave a wave. "Night all."

Rae waved her off and kept her eyes on the floor.

 

Johnny stared as Sonya walked down the hall. Oh man. He was not missing...

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay too. Ya know, early to bed early to... Rise... Yeah. Some shit like that." he grinned. "Just... Toss my flasks in my bag over there when you're done." he added before he stood quickly and took off after Sonya. 

Kung Lao laughed as he watched him run after her.

"Ah the life of a married man. Too bad I will never know the luxury." he grinned as he looked over to Rae. "So what were you doing when Raiden plucked you off the street?" he asked with a grin.

"Monks can't marry I take it?" Rae couldn't help but smirk over how obvious Johnny made it and shook her head.

"Funny really. Monks can't drink either, but you certainly did."

She slowly laid herself back on the tatami and rested her head back against her forearms. 

"I was travelling. Trying to enjoy peace and quiet in a rural area. I'd just picked up some teas in one of the small stores and suddenly I'm trust into this."

 

"Well, maybe I just haven't found the right woman to... break those rules for..." he grinned at her.

As she mentioned why she had been there in the first place, he raised a brow. 

"Well, talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am sure that Lord Raiden has a pretty important role for you, if he is just going to grab you off the streets like he did. Don't worry. If anything, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Consider me your official protector." he proclaimed before he upended his cup to drain the contents before he grabbed the flask. It didn't have much left in it. "So just you and me now." he grinned.

The initial comment was completely lost on Rae as she was focused on trying not to feel out of place and home sick. She was already in a stange land. 

 

"I hope he does have a plan. I mean, he has to. He's a god. Gods alwaays have plans."

As he suggested that he protect her, that was when she suddenly realised that there was a mild hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Uh..." She shuffled awkwardly. "Yeah. Just you and me. I guess I should leave you to do your monk stuff, huh?"

Kung Lao gave her a smirk.

"You don't have to leave. I can... How you put... Do my "monk stuff" later. Right now I see a beautiful young woman who needs help... When was the last time you... Prayed for your gods?" he asked, his voice low and husky as he inched closer to her. 

Before he could get too far, however, there was a loud clasp of thunder which shook him from his current train wreck in progress.

Rae stammered as he moved closer and attempted to inch away a little.

"What? Pray? I never believed in any g-gods before... Before..."

As soon as the thunderclap was heard, she almost leaped in fright, half expecting Kung Lao to have pounced. Thankfully, it was not him.

Kung Lao sighed as he realized he would not be able to carry on in front of Raiden like this.

"My room is down the hall, fourth on the left. Come see me if you would like to... Become aquainted with mine." he gave her a wink before he stood and hit Johnny's flask in his sack before heading towards his room just as Raiden walked in.

"Rae. How was your dinner? Are you settling in well enough?" he asked as he stopped in the door way as he saw she was there, Kung Lao's figure now retreating down the hall to the rooms they would be occupying for the duration.

The mere thought... Her entire spine bristled as he suggested her going to his room and she ended up bringing her knees in to her chest defensively.

Thankfully, Raiden entered and she no longer felt awkward. He'd make sure nothing strange happened, right? Then again, it was all his fault she was there in the first place.

"Did you not eat? Where did you go?"

Raiden walked in to sit at the low table, across from her.

"I do not eat often. I went to meditate, to bring balance back to my psyche. I do suggest that you rest soon, Rae. Mornings start very early around here." he suggested as he looked around the table. He smelled the booze. He was not an idiot after all, he knew what the spirits smelled like. He just hoped that she had not consumed enough to recieve a hangover in the morning.

 

Rae nodded. She supposed she would have to, even if she screwed up earlier in the day.

"About earlier, I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that. I just..."

She noticed him looking and cringed. "It was all Johnny. Don't look at me! He smuggled it in his trousers!"

"Rae. I told you to do it. Do not apologize for something you were told to do. If you are to learn to control your abilities, you must continue to use them and I would much rather it be on myself." he explained. Sure, it was a hell of a realization that it was a two way connection. It took him meditating on it to realize this... But again, he was happy it was him and not one of the others. He was a God. He could take it.

As she spoke of Johnny being the culprit with the booze, he was not surprised. Not in the least.

"Do not let Grandmaster Hasashi or Granmaster Liang see this. It would be a tremendous insult." he said before he stood. "I am going to retreat to my room now. I suggest you do the same." he said as he offered her a hand to help her stand. He was unsure how much of the spirit she had consumed, but she seemed to have her wits about her at least.

"Still... It's one of the reasons that I try my best not to let it linger. When I first started exploring the ability I accidentally lingered too long on someone and things became very awkward."

She kept looking over at the hallway just in case Kung Lao decided to wander back out. That was something she didn't want to face at that moment.

As Raiden mentioned the insult, she nodded. "I expected as much. Kung Lao is a monk too, I thought, but he drank more than any of us. He's... Uh... A bit friendly, isn't he?"

She took his hand and got to her feet, the slight static not bothering her much that time around.

"Yeah... Sleep would be a good idea. I feel like I need a years worth."

Raiden effortlessly pulled her to her feet, his hand lingering for just a moment to be sure she had her bearings.

"Kung Lao is... An interesting Monk. He is harmless, I assure you. Have you been shown to your room yet?"

Harmless? He'd only just met her and yet had suggested that she go to his room! That wasn't really what she called harmless.

Rae shook her head. "No. I was told it was somewhere in that direction, but nothing specific." She gestured briefly, before bringing her hand back in and rubbing away the tingles.

Raiden nodded before he motioned for her to follow. 

"I will show you, if you will follow me. If you wish it, i will take you to your home to get what you need in the morning. I assume you would need fresh clothes, correct?" 

He would take her home? She followed him close behind, careful to stay as quiet as she could. The last thing she wanted is to wake Kung Lao up. How awkward would that be?

"Yes. I would need them."

As they made it to her room, he stopped and motioned to the door. "Here you are. My room is three doors down and to the right. Do not hesitate to come to me if you need anything. I very rarely sleep. Mostly, I meditate." 

Low voices from Johnny and Sonya could be heard coming from another room and Rae and Raiden shared brief glances as the tones started raising. She attempted to give him a kind smile, but she ended up looking awkward. Though he'd roped her into it, he had been reasonable and nice to her. She supposed that was something.

"Thanks. Uh..." She opened the sliding door and looked inside. It was dark and she shivered allowing her ability to scan the room in case of anyone hiding.

He could sense her using her abilities. In just a short amount of time he picked up on the bit of a distubance in magnetic field as she would reach out.

"There is no one here who wishes to do harm. I can assure you this. Grandmaster Hanzo has made this place a safe haven." he assured her as he motioned for her to continue. 

"I will retrieve you in the morning and we will depart. I am sure you will have something more... Comfortable to train in? Kung Lao will be teaching you hand to hand when we return."

Rae let out a groan as he mentioned the hatted terror and she hunched her shoulders as she trudged her way into the dark room.

"Thanks. Yeah, I can find something I'm sure. It's not like I do anything like this, so it might take a bit to scrape something together."

In one of the corners there was a bed roll against the wall and a pillow and she was actually thankful for it.

"Do... Do I call you my lord? Or something? I've never actually..."

Raiden stepped just into the door way. He had not been asked to enter so it would be rude to just walk in.

"You may call me what you wish. Most call me Lord Raiden. Considering I am now your teacher, Master Raiden will suffice if you wish it." he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

He truly was not picky. Mortals just seemed to automatically call him Lord when they learn of his godhood. It was something he was used to. Heck, he would not even be opposed to her just calling him Raiden if she wished it.

She gave a slight nod. She was not at all used to give titles when she adressed people either. She'd led a normal life up to that point. Everyone she'd met was no lord, or sir, or master.

"Master. OK I got it. I'll try and remember that."

She unfirled her roll and plopped the pillow down on top ready to curl up into it.

"If you sleep tonight, sleep well."

Raiden nodded before he slid her door shut and made his way to his own room, the echoes of Sonya and Johnny now beginning to argue ringing in his ears.

\---

Ah, meditation. The one moment in the day were it was peace and quiet, nothing but the sound of nature.

Sub-Zero slowed his breathing down and fully immersed himself in it. He needed to agood meditation session. He felt slightly off balance.

Rai concentrated on her breathing as she tried to empty her mind. Her entire body physically ached, but she could ignore that for the most part. She knew it would only be worse in the morning.. But she would deal with it then. Right now, she was at peace, slowly finding her inner balance. It was a little harder to find after all the shit she had gone through, but she managed.

The sweet silence of meditation, combined with the sound of crickets chirping in the night air and the occasional sloshing of the koi in the pond as they caught insects was soothing for the soul.

Sub-Zero was in the zone. At least, he was until he heard yelling coming from one of the rooms. It appeared as though Johnny had pissed off Sonya.

"Oh for god's sake."

Raihiko flinched, nearly falling over as her deep meditation was interrupted. 

She furrowed her brows, glaring back at the temple as Sonya yelled about how all Johnny thought about was sex. Did they not realize the temple was basically an open floor plan? Not much to keep conversations private at such a deciple.

"I... Feel like we will not get to meditate much more tonight." Raihiko groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I fear you are correct." Sub-Zero shook his head. He knew that Hanzo would be super pissed at the outburst, especially if it suggested any such behaviour under what was technically his roof.

"We can pick up tomorrow morning. Bright and early."

He grumbled a little as he got to his feet.

"If we get any sleep."

Raihiko crinkled her nose, making a face as she heard Johnny yell something about marriage vows and husband rights.

"I have half a mind to go make camp in the forrest. At least then I would find a bit of peace." she joked as she looked to the temple as the shrill voice of Sonya came again followed by a slamming door. 

"Are they always like this?"

He shookhis head in disgust.

"Sadly, as long as I have known them, yes." He looked down at Rai and sighed through his nose. "You are more than welcome to use the small pagoda to the west if you need it. The weather is mild and it is peaceful."

Suddenly, the sound of smashing could be heard followed by Hanzo's loud voice and suddenly all was silent again.

"I suppose that takes care of that."

Raihiko got to her feet and smiled, about to tell him him she would take him up on that, before the loud crashing and deep voice took her by surprise.

"He's... Kind of scary when he's angry isn't he? Perhaps I won't have to sleep in the woods after all." she gave him as smiled before she swiped at the dust on her rear and thighs. Wearing black had its pros and cons...

"Well, I will see you bright and early, Grandmaster Sub-Zero. Good night." she stood straight, placing her right fist in her left palm before offering him a bow.

He bowed a little and began to march off to his room... Only to end up going the exact same way. It would have been awkward, but he didn't put much thought into it.

"I would recommend plugging your ears tomorrow night, just in case."

As he reached the building, he gave another small bow and moved his way to his room. It was probably going to be a long, sleepless night.


End file.
